


Prisoners

by FireEmblemFan



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, F/F, Role Reversal, Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEmblemFan/pseuds/FireEmblemFan
Summary: *Reuploaded from my other account to keep my mature works separate from my wholesome stuff.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Rhea
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Prisoners

Time had never moved so sluggish for Rhea.

As an immortal the lives of the students at the officers academy moved on like that of a mayfly’s. Many names had been lost to the back recesses of her mind, their place taken by the church’s interests and the spirit of her long deceased mother. A few pastels of the eager crest bearing nobles and commoners turned knights in training painted the walls of her eyelids, but in the end they had always been lost to the blink of another day. Time had lost meaning to the opposite effect now, rather than count the sunlight’s passing the archbishop could only notice the rotation of her captor’s men. The itchy chinned drunk was the easiest to spot in her dulled perception, even his intrepid breath crept its way across the brick flooring and crawled along her bare legs.

She liked the younger guard most. He reminded her of Seteth. His devotion was unwavering, and had the young man not pledged his service to her captor then he might not have ended up eviscerated in the unending daydreams of revenge that kept her sane. She could not leave her head silent as she battled the humiliation of her capture, done at the hands of a painted woman that taunted any rest she might have otherwise acquired.

“Leave us, I must speak to the prisoner alone.”

The archbishop lurched in her bindings; physical instincts of fear had taken over, and became another blemish on her pride as merely a voice brought tremors. The sounds of a fleeing brute had only ever brought her battlefield joy until now.

She knew this was coming, Rhea had been bound in preparation of their meeting. But still each blink that the empress grew nearer the metal ankle bindings bit more into the barely padded cartilage, cracked just under the flesh, and cruelly left skin to heal as muscles and nerves turned weak in dormancy. The kind of terror that befell the once proud figure left her unable to hear the jangling of keys from across the room, or even the shuttering of bound hands just above her blood dense eardrums.

The emerald eyes fell to the floor. It would be justified by her followers that it was out of disrespect to the crimson bearing tyrant, but the wavelike irises made true emotions clear to the empress.

“You don’t have to look at me.” The faceless voice reassured. “The freedom I am trying to achieve would make you of no more importance than a humble pig farmer, though at least they would provide a service to this kingdom.”

Rhea bit down on her lip, feeling the wretched caress of a defiled corpse against a soreful steel cuff.

“The grand archbishop, the immaculate one, titles of your former life.” The empress reminded her as the axe tapped patiently on the metal cuff. “One stripped from you when your monastery fell to the imperial army. The other...”

Rhea hissed as a cold metal finger invaded her side, gripping tightly along a red row of coarse bloodied stitchings.

“My clerics made sure removal of that... “unique” crest stone would prove fatal. You will never again be The Immaculate One.”

The claw retreated from her wound, and began tracing it’s way up the high priestess’s curvaceous form. A faint scarlet mark pressed into the flesh and drew a line along bruised and swollen stomach muscle. At Rhea’s breasts the climb slowed. The soft of her talons savoring the feeling of woman, so barren to the empress as the horror of conquest devoured any pleasure over the past several years.

“The light of those sconces will be the last you ever see if you continue to be uncooperative.”

A small flicker of rage was all that was needed to reignite the fire in the dying dragon’s stomach. Rhea’s eyes lost the pitiful lustre that might have made her more skittish wardens less hesitant to serve her a meal; without throwing it to the ground and fleeing from the would be dragon.

“And just what would my cooperation entail?” She spat, though it fell to be unintentional as a fit of coughing brought blood to land on the scarlet armor of her captor. “You have already made an example of me to my followers, and from what I have heard from the rats the kingdom of Faerghus has begun following your pawn Cornelia.”

The fire flickered as quickly as it had come, will too broken and rusted to face anything but the truth.

“No one is coming for me. I have nothing to offer, unless you intend on turning me into a weapon like my mother and brethren have become. A trinket sword to lay on the shoulders of your most loyal knights.”

Her eyes finally lifted to look at her captor, the pulse of red light filling her peripherals.

“You hardly need my cooperation for that, just that false relic in your hand.”

With that, Rhea’s head came back down, her chin falling into a cupped hand that had finally finished it’s lustful indulgence for now, and had scaled to the peak of her body. No where else to flee, the dragon’s irises closed to avoid the pale violets that gazed so... 

She chanced a look, surprised to find longing within such a cruel heart as the empress’s axe shattered a binding, and left Rhea’s arm limp at her side. The two simply stared as Edelgard’s rouge hand found its way to the freed shoulder.

“I need to know if this hatred you have... can be overlooked some nights.” The empress asked, her finger’s trailing timidly down the false goddesses arm. It wasn’t a scathe like before, but an almost ticklish stride that led to their finger’s interlocking, and carried up to allow her own breast to be laid in her enemies hand, before groping it with the help of her own. “Can you see me just as another woman, or at the very least, see the parts that make up my body as something you can take pleasure from?”

Edelgard let go of Rhea’s hand, allowing it the option to be pulled away in disgust if she had chosen to do so. Instead it just fell limp back into her captors' own aching palms.

“War has left you uncared for, so you seek comfort in one who would crush you had I still my divine form? How bold, but even more foolish to think I will not find a way to end your miserable existence through some other means.” Rhea responded, but her voice hardly matched the intensity of the words she spoke. The degraded dignity was ready and ripened for Edelgard to claim.

Edelgard sat in silence, allowing for the warming words of reason that Rhea had said to try and thaw the ice of lust over her mind. But all that laid underneath it was a dungeon not unlike the one Rhea had occupied all this time.

“I would be willing to offer other accommodations to persuade you. I would have to justify it to the knights, but I could have you transferred to one of our towers, perhaps a proper bed to sleep in. It would allow for some comfort in your time here.”

Rhea scoffed, almost laughing at the bribery. She looked back, ready to spit in the tyrant's eye. 

To see the desperate and shameful lilacs once more made it difficult however.

“You honestly refuse to simply take me. You want some sort of feign of permission to make this assault consensual?”

The two sat in silence for a brief eternity, breathing in eachother’s sorrow and wounds. Rhea’s hatred turned soft as she adjusted to the beautiful figure that stood before her. While the mind could deny and reinforce pride with memories of her painful defeat, it was impossible to keep out the butterflies that had begun birthing in her belly since the empress’s hand had touched her, and migrated along her entire body as they interlocked fingers over a youthful and full bosom.

“...Very well.”

Edelgard locked eyes with the woman she hated, an unfamiliar gaze to match a warm smile.

“You have already had any pride beaten out of me by your clerics... I may be immortal, but I no longer possess the power to be the divine. Why should I remain chaste and to suffer in isolation when my divine clarity is gone, and my mortal urges are all that remain to wound me further?”

Soft elegant features loomed closer to Edelgard, lips briefly pressing against her own.

“And who am I to deny you of your trophy?” A rasp of Rhea’s passion wrapped over the ruler’s entire form, and once again breathed the sweet taste of lust into the empress’s awaiting lips.

Even in her weakened state, it hadn’t taken much to press her captor into her body. The two were close enough to form sweat out of the clashing heat between them. Neither felt particularly radiant in the moment. Rhea only last allowed to bathe two rests ago, and her captor’s frazzled and unkept form mostly hidden by the dim torchlight outside the cell. It only made their primal urges more satisfying. Both felt they had entirely succumbed to lust and passion, and the forbidden nature of the sex had already caused a sticky droplet to fall down the side of the former divine’s bare leg. Edelgard had begun to feel heat build up in her crotch as well, spilling out into her better covered nethers as Rhea reached down to squeeze her ass.

Amidst the flurry of emotions, the prisoner’s still captive hand tried to come down from it’s chain. Rhea had not seemed to notice, but Edelgard realized what the larger body was trying to accomplish, and began to help unravel the links that kept her armored skirt from exposing muscular thighs in tightly bound leggings. The empress was quick however to remove the dagger hidden behind the heavy cloth, and brought it to rest between Rhea’s throat and breast. The gifted dagger then made its way down Rhea’s form, steadily cutting through the layers of silk that covered the archbishop’s voluptuous form.

“Good girl, had you chosen to uncuff me you would ended up smot-”

Edelgard’s hand quickly jabbed the priestess’s stitched middle, lurching her back to a rasp of pain.

“Don’t think for a SECOND you have any power over me!” You are still my prisoner!”

Edelgard took a moment to compose herself, primal instincts having taken over. She knew inside such a knee jerk reaction of cruelty was too far, even for her own liking.

“Good behavior will not go unrewarded, but your empty threats will not go unnoticed either.”

The high priestess let her head bounce fierce in agreement, but hardly missed a beat as she had already continued to start undressing the empress once again. Edelgard tossed the dagger outside and began ripping away the rest of Rhea’s dress with brute force, taking every instance as an excuse to grip as much of the eternal flesh as she could. Rhea was much slower in her attempts, but still managed to remove her cape and to undo the hidden buttonings that laid behind. Two sets of erect breasts laid open to the humid dungeon air around them, and each had already glistened with newly formed beads of sweat. All that remained between the women were the black tights that covered the emperor’s modesty, and a now meaningless crown that the empress insisted not be removed when the archbishop arrived.

“Let her keep it as a reminder of all that she has lost. Anyone who would dare try and pilfer it will be hanged for treason.” Edelgard’s echo reminded Rhea, trying to regain control as hormonal responses wreaked havoc and kept the nerves prisoners to lust.

This was the enemy, and yet she had willingly become the warmonger’s whore.

The empress suddenly broke from the kiss, and wiped the stray saliva from her lip. “We’re going to undo your other bond now. Should you try anything, I will never return to this tomb of yours again, understand?”

Rhea nodded, her freed hand moving to fondle her own breast as her captor returned to the front of the cell. Rather than bring back her relic as expected however, the jangling of keys could be heard as Rhea concentrated on keeping her libido. The cell door ricketed shut amidst the sounds of heavy breathing, and the relic axe now on the opposite side of the locked door. A distinct click sealed it to the cell’s exterior, as well as the ripping of a small key from the loop.

“Unbind yourself, lay back on your torn robes, close your eyes.” The empress commanded, tossing the looted keyring to her opponent’s feet. Rhea wouldn’t take her eyes off Edelgard however as she bent over, a smile as she allowed Edelgard to admire the curvature of her much larger figure. Her body itself had not suffered the kind of malnutrition that would be expected of a prisoner, whether through her bloodline or the quality of imperial prison food the only real change was a slight reduction in muscle mass. Taking its place was soft warm flesh that tightly wrapped over a small abdomen, but cushioned around once toned thighs.

Edelgard wanted to take the risk of putting her head in between the treacherous pillars that displayed a fleshy chasm that they both would certainly get lost in. First however she placed the cell key on her own discarded robe, having waited for Rhea to finally close her eyes.

Though it was tempered to be stronger than stone, Edelgard was careful to remove a crystal cylinder from her jacket’s innermost pocket. Thankfully the coat’s heavy cotton had protected it from Rhea’s beastlike ferocity.

Edelgard would have stopped Rhea from removing the coat, but the primal nature of Rhea was intoxicating. The danger that made up this interaction is what was making her nether’s soak in bliss. Each move had to be strategic or death was certain.

Her lust was raw, and she intended to use it to defeat her foe a second time as she stood just afront the two pillars and their canyon.

“Kneel.” Edelgard commanded, though it felt somewhat pompous for her own leadership, the situation made it just feel appropriate as she affixed the prosthetic to her pelvis.

Rhea’s smug smile disappeared when her sight returned, eyes in horror by the girth Edelgard intended to use on her.

“For my own safety I don’t intend to be gentle with this, so I would recommend you take your time with it’s lubrication.” The empress said, and didn’t give Rhea time to respond as she forced the shaft down an unprepared throat. Gags and groans of discomfort followed every few thrusts of Edelgard’s pelvis, but the scarlet fever under Rhea’s eyes begged her to keep on going. Instead of pulling away, the former archbishop adapted to accept more of the empress’s appendage into her.

Deciding it best to give the prisoner a moment to breathe, Edelgard pulled out. It made way for heavy gasping to flow out of Rhea’s lungs, followed by a few coughs that brought the last of the loose ichor from her throat.

“Satisfied?” The deity managed between gasps. Humiliation was one of the few things Rhea had not enjoyed about Edelgard’s invasion of her body, but didn’t see an end in sight as the younger’s hips gyrated to hit her with the crystalline shaft.

“I’ll be satisfied when I have conquered Foldlan. Until then...” Edelgard paused to take the archbishop’s palm’s into her own, and pressed them into her supple breasts. Rhea only squeezed them, though a caress might be more accurate as Edelgard’s throat let out a moan of appreciation. It didn’t stop her however from removing her hair tie, and using it to bind the archbishop’s pleasuring hand’s together.

“You should assume my lust to be unquenchable.” Edelgard finished, before pushing her foe back to the ground beneath her. The glass appendage rested itself on the outer border of Rhea’s lower lips, caressing up and down the closed gates as a hint of what was to become of them. Rhea braced herself, her lower lip bound and quivering as her jaw bit down on it.

Edelgard brought one of the legs into her arm, opening up the wet caves to their fullest. She bent over for a taste, tongue pushing and wrapping over at the hardened clit that milenia of peace bringing had left unsatisfied. Soon the false goddess was moaning as each flick of the tongue, and barely had time to react as the savory caress Edelgard had given ended, and was replaced by the prosthetic’s head coaxing into her nethers.

The beats of their sexes started quickening as Edelgard tried to match it to the beat of her heart, but with each new shade of red that grew on Rhea’s face her heart grew quicker, and eventually outsped her pelvis’s desperate thrusts. The imprisoned maiden yelped in pain as the member trashed around her vulva, yet her eyes betrayed the rest of her body as they begged the empress not to stop her siege, even as unwanted tears fell to stain a once radiant dress.

As Rhea’s back began to arch, The empress pulled out and brought her mouth back to the now ravaged nethers. Her tongue pushed inside to replace it, happy to swallow the cum that sprayed out of her defeated body.

“I hope you enjoyed yourself Rhea. This time was a gift, don’t expect your pleasure to go unearned-”

Edelgard was cut off as Rhea’s emptying core wrapped around her neck, shoving her down to be accepted by her fleshy abdomen, of which didn’t allow oxygen the same liberty as the empress’s nose and mouth smothered in the softened tissues above her nethers.

“You foolish, whorish princess.” Rhea sang over her, bliss still fresh on her face as she pulled the weak binding away with her canines. “If you believed that an orgasm could incapacitate me, then you were doomed to lose this battle from the start!”

Rhea released Edelgard from her nethers, but was far quicker to reach out and pin the empress’s hands against the cell’s cracked floor. The same ribbon that had bound her own wrists migrated and wrapped around her captor’s.

“Do not worry, I intend to repay my debt to you.” Rhea hisses as she dragged Edelgard to the wall, uninhibited by the leg bindings she playfully kicked aside. The empress’s heart beat slowed, becoming louder and shaking her core as shock melted off her mind. She had become greedy in her lust, thinking she could control a dragon with just her force of will to aid her. All it had managed to grant was her breasts and cheek pressed against a cold dungeon wall, straining to try and free herself from the invisible claws that ran down Rhea’s fingertips.

Edelgard didn’t have to worry long about how her life was going to end, a cold hand making it’s way up to her trachea. It caressed lightly against her airway before taking it in her grip, stealing precious oxygen from her lungs once again. All that could leave her body now were the tears that accompanied such a worthless defeat.

The quaking of her heartbeat and fear dulled her sense of touch, and hadn’t noticed her killer’s free hand as it unbuckled the straps on her waist. It wasn’t until her body forced a gasp that she realized her throat still possessed some freedom, and that the hand she had forgotten was two fingers deep into her own soaked vulva.

“Why…” Edelgard managed to rasp between her euphoric panting. Rhea didn’t bother to respond however, instead deciding to put her lips to a different use as she began suckling the skin of the empress’s pale neck, completely taking away any semblance of language the smaller could achieve as lust began to drown her body within Rhea’s.

Sitting just on the edge of consciousness, Edelgard climaxed, her stomach lurching forward against the wall. Her throat was released to air’s sweet embrace as Rhea let the empress fall into her clutch.

She carried Edelgard down to the floor with her, the radiant thighs becoming a throne as the larger of the women leaned back against the wall herself, and allowed the Empress to gasp and expel her discomfort.

Even in the minutes following, she was completely at the mercy of the woman she had let be abused within her prison. Yet all Rhea did as Edelgard rode her cum down was stroke along her unbridled the knots of the Empress’s locks.

Both of them enjoyed the joininted comfort, the weight of Edelgard’s limp neck on the archbishop’s bosom, and the massage of Rhea’s lungs as heavy breaths were enough to shift Edelgard's entire form along it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edelgard almost regretted eventually squirming out of the embrace. Neither speaking as the empress began to redress herself, Rhea followed behind to help rebutton the back, chuckling as she watched her greatest foe struggle with such a menial task. Edelgard returned the favor by draping her cloak over The Immaculate One’s shoulders, helping to preserve the modesty her torn robes no longer could.

Rhea sat back against the wall of her cell. Her captor gently closed the cell door behind her, giving one last look to the bittersweet partner she had chosen before ascending the prison staircase, and returned to the life of tiring conquest that had for just a moment been forgotten.


End file.
